


I Am Drum

by kitcrossed



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcrossed/pseuds/kitcrossed
Summary: I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.





	I Am Drum

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cry writing this because I was shooketh by the raw emotions of it all

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum?

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

“I am drum,” I am drum.

“I am drum. I am drum. I am drum,” I am drum.

I am drum! I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum, I am drum, I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I!! Am!! Drum!!

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum? I am drum? I am drum?! I am drum?!! I AM DRUM?!!!!!

“I am drum!!! I am drum. I am drum. I am drum,” I am drum.

“I am drum. I am drum, I am drum, I am drum - I am drum; I am drum, I am drum, I am drum,” I am drum.

I am drum...

“I am drum?” I am drum. “I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.”

I am drum. “I am drum. I am drum-“

“-I am drum. I am drum. I am drum-“

“-I am drum, I am drum. I am drum. I am drum-“

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

“I am drum? I am drum, I am drum, I am drum. I am drum. I am drum,” I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. “I am drum-“

“-I am drum. I am drum. I am drum,” I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum, I am drum, I am drum. I am drum I am drum I am drum I am drum I am drum.

I am drum I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum. I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

“I am drum.”

“I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.“

“I am drum, I am drum I am drum.”

“I am drum. I am drum I am drum I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum I am drum.”

“I am drum. I am drum. I am drum, I am drum, I am drum I am drum,” I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum. I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum I am drum, I am drum I am drum - I am drum I am drum I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum. I am drum.

I am drum? 

I AM DRUM!


End file.
